Blissful Ignorance
by NeverHadAClue
Summary: Enzo just learns that there's no cure for the pills that he's been giving to Bonnie for the past 3 years.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or TVD

Hi hi,

This is supposed to be right after Raina Cruz tells Enzo that there isn't a cure for the armory pills. Took some creative license with the timeline and plot because it all seemed a little rushed, and also because I wanted to, lol. Not enough Bonenzo screen time so just trying to fill the void ~~

Enzo and Rayna were in his car parked in the middle of the road. The Huntress had just broken the news to him that the pills manufactured by the armory using her blood, the pills that he had been giving to Bonnie to suppress her magic so she could hide from the armory, the pills that killed Mary Louise, had no antidote. He felt like his entire world was crashing around him. He had spent the past 3 years thinking he was protecting Bonnie from Alex, when in actuality he was just poisoning her. If what Rayna told him was true, he had been feeding Bonnie pills that have been slowly killing her. Bonnie was going to die and it was entirely his fault.

His grip tightens on the steering wheel as he lets his guilt consume him.

Suddenly Enzo's phone starts to ring- it was Bonnie.

"Well this should be interesting.." Rayna mutters sarcastically.

Enzo whips around and points his gun at her head once more.

"You realize you are of no use to me now? I'd shut up unless you'd like a bullet to the skull."

Rayna remains unfazed and grins sadistically at his threat,

"Are you going to let that go to voicemail? Bonnie might get worried."

He looks back down at his phone and feels his stomach tangle into a million knots. Reluctantly, he answers the call.

"Bonnie? Is everything alright?"

Enzo tried to keep his voice level and hoped she couldn't hear the dread that was threatening to spill out.

Bonnie gave a sweet chuckle at his worried tone, "Yes, Enzo, everything's fine. I'm just _so_ bored, and thought you'd enjoy hearing about the crazy dream I had last night… are you busy?"

Enzo's eyes were shut tight as he fought back the anguish he felt. She had no idea what was happening to her, what he _did_ to her.

"No, Love, I'm not busy," he gave a soft laugh, "Let's hear it."

"Ok, SO. I was walking into the Mystic Grill with Matt when all of a sudden-"

Bonnie had dove into her story with so much lighthearted enthusiasm, but Enzo wasn't able to focus on anything but the threat of her impending doom. How was he going to tell her? How was he going to fix this? If Bonnie died because of something he did- he couldn't even bare the thought.

"Hello? Enzo? Are you still there?" Bonnie said suddenly, noticing his lack of response to her riveting story.

Enzo came to and forced a smile in his voice, "Sorry Bonnie, start again I was distracted."

"Ugh," Bonnie groaned.

She continued again, and this time Enzo made sure to pay attention. He wasn't going to waste another minute of their time together, because he didn't know how much of that time he had left.

A lone tear trailed silently down his cheek as he listened to Bonnie recount her dream to him.

"Oh wait… sorry let me call you back, Enzo, Caroline is calling me." Bonnie says quickly, interrupting her own story.

"Alright- Hey Bonnie?" Enzo replied, a bit of his fear seeping into his words.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He nearly choked the words out, but he felt like he needed to say it.

Bonnie laughed at his declaration and said back, "I love you too, Enzo. I'll call you as soon as I'm done with Caroline. Now I have to go before she kills me"

Bonnie hangs up, and the weak smile that had found its way Enzo's face disappeared with the sound of her voice.

"Man, I wonder how she'll feel about you after she finds out you've given her a death sentence." Rayna said venomously.

Enzo had almost forgotten she was there. He wipes the tear off his face and starts the car back up.

"So, since I can't help you with your dying witch problem can you please just let me go? I have better things to do than listen in on your phone calls. "

Enzo revs the car's engine before speeding off into the road.

"No, actually. I've got another idea on how you can help."

First fic y'all woot woot!

Thanks for reading or whatever lol


End file.
